legend_larpfandomcom-20200213-history
Allizia Ziamyra, Ranger
Summary Allizia Ziamyra is a trusting, though very nervous individual. She is a half breed, half cat-folk, half human. Coming from a village hidden in a thick forest, she was taught the ways of her people. How to hunt, how to survive in the wilderness, how to track others, and most importantly, how to always know where she was, so she never got lost. She lived well enough, and grew into a skilled archer and survivalist. At one point in her life, her village was raided. Most were killed, and those that were not were taken and sold to different noble houses. Allizia was one of those, and being young, she was sold as a concubine to a rather wealthy noble family. There she lived for about two years, until a day came when fighting arose. The family, and the land they owned, was being raided. In the ruckus, Allizia managed to get ahold of a weapon, and break free of the one assigned to her side. During this confusion, one of the goons raiding the nobles came after her, and she took him down out of instinct. When she looked up, she found herself face to face with someone who, right away, intimidated her. Before either could speak, there was an explosion, and when Allizia came to, she was in an unfamiliar location, and she couldn't remember anything. She was informed of the basic situation, but all she knew was her name. A man introduced himself to her as General Josta, general of Warspite. It was all confusing to the half-breed, but she remained respectful of him as he spoke to her. In the days following, while she regained her strength, (for it seemed she was a bit malnourished), Josta came to speak with her a few more times, and while their conversations were relatively uneventful, once or twice the feline found herself fearful of the man, for he would get angry with her if she didn't say something she liked. He gave her basic information about the area and current events, and upon his final visit, invited her to join the house he has spoken of, Warspite. With nowhere else to go, she agreed. She was given a sponser, and she began to train. Motions that seemed familiar were being relearned, for while her mind had forgotten, her muscles would soon remember. Personality Prior to suffering from amnesia and currently, there is no difference. Allizia is a kind-hearted individual, with what should have been, and remained, a very innocent outlook on life. She is very trusting, which can be a terrible thing, for she is easy prey for those who look for trusting individuals. She is very nervous about crowds, from a slight fear of close quarters. Like the domestic felines, she hates water, and upon the very inkling of a storm, she will run scared with her tail between her legs. Unlike your typical cat, however, she likes to find one person and stick around them. Think of it as a cat claiming 'This is my human, and if you touch it, I will scratch you'. It takes time and trust for her to form that kind of attachment, however, but once you have her loyalty, she is loyal for life. Extra * Allizia was gifted to King Zuko, Duke of Warspite, as a pet by General Josta * During her time as a concubine, the hybrid was 'declawed', her claws cut short, and has since felt and acted meek and timid, which makes her feel slightly unsuitable as a member of House Warspite. IN the time since, however, her claws have been allowed to grow unhindered and she feels more empowered because of it.